Sunlight
by scarlettHuntress
Summary: FanFanfic For Mollychan's 'Mature'. Drabble, Shounenai. Cloud finds out why sleeptalking is a bad idea. SZC


Sunlight- Fan-Fan-Fic written about 'Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan' (UserID 167442) s Fic, Mature. (I have her permission for this, so there!)

Or, to narrow it down a bit, Chapter 24 (h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 2 8 2 4 7 5 9 / 2 4 / ) , and the events a couple of years later relating (kinda) to it.

(GO READ THAT INSTEAD OF THIS, IT'S HEAPS BETTER!)

Named so because I suck at naming stuff.

-

Three bodies were comfortably nestled under the thin cotton sheet, bunched up in one corner of the bed that was so big, if it had to be categorized, it would go under quadruple-king-size. However, the bed's occupants seemed to be ignoring the vast expanses of mattress and thick, soft eiderdowns, preferring to instead leech body heat from each other and the sunbeams coming in the window.

All three were sleeping soundly, despite the occasional mutterings from the middle one, and soft snores from the one on the right. That is, before the latter languidly awoke, stretching as much as he could without jostling the other two. He then relaxed again and settled his head in the particularly comfortable pillow that was the neck of the blond in front of him, and allowed his eyes to close, then jolt open again as he realized there was a pair of eyes staring into his. Sephiroth allowed himself a small nearly-smile as his friend tried to calm his now erratically beating heart. After succeeding, the black-haired man met his eyes with Sephiroth's and they silently agreed to sleep until Cloud awoke. They sunk into the comfortable bed yet again.

"...Nngh..." Pale hands wrung bed sheets as figure in the middle unconsciously attempted to burrow his head into Sephiroth's chest. Said man tentively opened his eyes and tried to seek out Zack's when the noise that had issued forth was repeated.

"...Seph?" The SOLDIER 1st poked his head up from behind the fitful youth's body and shared a _look _once he had gotten his room mate's attention.

"I think he's having a nightmare Seph, should we wake him?" The black haired warrior asked his superior, who suppressed the urge to say 'Thank you for that, captain obvious' as no doubt the still sleeping, albeit fitfully, boy would have said should their roles have been reversed. He managed to not unleash the weapon that was his sarcasm upon the man, however, and chose instead to reply.

"Let's just leave him for a second and see if he snaps out of it,"

Cloud Strife, however, seemed insistent to _not_ just 'snap out of it', and continued his troubled moans and barely-formed words. Sephiroth and Zack had reached a general agreement to wake their friend and were both about to wake him when one word slipped from his lips that neither were expecting: "Mother..."

Confused glances were exchanged between the two as he continued, "Mother... No... Please..."

"B-but... Cloud loves his mum... he talks about her all the time..." Zack whispered, horrified, perfectly voicing the emotion carved into the silver haired warrior's face.

"Mu...um Tifa nooo... please don't make me..."

"Tifa? That brown haired girl he has a photo of?"

"...anything but that..." The two spectators practically leaned in, lest they missed the boy's next words.

"Don't make me... I don't want to... Don't make me wear the dress..."

_Thud_

Sephiroth considered himself lucky he had not fallen off the bed like Zack, his fate was, however, the curse of the madly twitching corners of his mouth as he attempted to hold back laughter.

"Dress!" Zack managed to both whisper and shout _and_ sound like a parrot from his spot on the floor. "Oh Gaea... Cloud in a dress... Oh Gaea..." His body was wracked with convulsion-like laughter as he held back his mirth. He was alone in this, however, as his companion was silent. The apartment was totally and completely silent save Cloud's sporiadic mutterings. Why wasn't the man holding back maniacal laughter? He wondered as strong arms hoisted him back up onto the bed, and Sephiroth said with an almost pleading tone, "Zack. That girlfriend of yours. The one that had the cropped black hair."

"Samantha...?"

"You said that she left her dress here, right?"

"Ye-" Then Zack's mind caught up with his mouth. He pondered this turn of events for a few seconds. So, _that's_ where the maniacal laughter was, He pondered even as he slipped off the bed and padded over to a particular pile of clothes lying on his floor that appeared to have been left untouched for at least six months, smile spread almost to breaking point over his face.

And for one poor blond cadet, one experience he would far prefer to forget was about to be relived, and it wasn't to be the last time.

-

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or Mature.

REVIEWS ARE AKIN TO AIR FOR ME, PEOPLE!


End file.
